


sorrow that you keep

by quibblr



Series: stars chase the sun [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War Fix-It, Civil War Team Iron Man, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibblr/pseuds/quibblr
Summary: The Soldier doesn't know how to live without his handlers. But Bucky Barnes knows some things.





	sorrow that you keep

**Author's Note:**

> title from Queen of Peace by Florence + the Machine.

Howard Stark always had a pretty girl on his arm.

The Soldier remembered that much, if remembered was the right word. And as he watched the video in the cold bunker in Siberia, some part of him thought that Maria Stark had been more than pretty. She had been beautiful.

Before he had killed her.

He had done that.

The Soldier looked down at his arm, flexing the flesh hand under the black leather glove. How many other people had he murdered with these hands?

Distantly, he heard Steve and Stark talking.

Stark.

 _God, those were his parents_.

He blinked, looking up. The words were difficult to understand. It seemed like everything was, since he had managed to escape Hydra. Words were just sounds. Nothing made sense anymore.

He wondered if he should apologize. Was that what you did when you murdered someone’s parents? _God_. How many of those apologies did he have to make?

Bucky hadn’t been paying enough attention to Steve, and the punch had caught him completely off guard. Something cold and dark rose up in him, taking him over. The Soldier had been attacked. The mission was in danger. Steve Rogers was in danger. He fell into line with Steve, as he always did.

And when it was over, his arm gone, and Tony Stark laying on the ground, he wondered how it had happened.

How any of it had happened.

The Soldier was off balance, with his arm missing. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but he couldn’t bring himself to miss Hydra’s creation too much. He had hated that arm as much as he had valued it.

His efficiency was compromised, but The Soldier was skilled. He could manage.

He watched Steve walk away, that stubborn set to his jaw that told him that he wasn’t going to change his mind for anything, even though he was feeling guilty about it. The Soldier didn’t know how he understood that, but he did.

Bucky looked back at Stark.

_I murdered his parents._

And just as the quinjet took off, he jumped.

You didn’t leave a man behind. Bucky Barnes knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for MCU. I woke up this morning with this idea and had to write it.


End file.
